


I do Do i?

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: What if Mai wasn't from Japan? What if she has a bunch of PT? What if when she was a child, she knew Gene and Naru? T to be safe. (HIATUS)





	1. Prologue

A teen girl with long brown hair and brown eyes ran up to her mother. "Look mom!" The mother looked over to the young woman. She threw her hands out and colors of all sorts ran around it. The mother gasped. The air around it seemed heavy, and it almost seemed as if it was creating air. It threw branches, leaves, grass, away from the couple, the center being the two girls. The young woman smiled at her Mother before purging her hands sown and yelling in joy. "I did it! I did it! Did you see that mom!?" The mother nodded and beamed.

That chil-

_**BAAANNNGG!** _

The child froze and looked over to her mother. Her mother sputtered and choked. Red liquid flowing out of her chest and mouth. "MOM!" The mother franticly looked around.

"Run Mai.. Run..." The girl, now recognize able as Mai, screamed.

"MOOOOOOOOOM!" Mai ran up to her mother. "Mom! I can stop it! Please let me do something!" The mother smiled. She grabbed something from her pocket before falling to the floor. Mai knelt to the floor. "Mom?" The mother smiled.

"He-hey.. Mai..?" Mai shook her head franticly and gave a sound that she was listening. "Here... Have the-" she coughed and blood splurted everywhere. She reached and grabbed the key that fell onto the floor next to her. "Have the-the key.. It was m-my" she coughed again and the teen gasped.

"MOM! Let me try to heal you!" She nodded her head numbly.

"No... Take... The key.. My luck... ... Charm..." Her head lulled to the side and the child screamed.

"MOOOOOOOOMMM!"

A man ran up to the teen and her mother. "What happened here?" Her brown eyes were wide and tea,s streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

* * *

The teen sighed and pulled the scissors to her hair. She cut it off till it evenly reached her shoulders. "My hair holds power... When I cut it, my power grows, soon it will be the most..." She put the scissors to the counter and walked out of the house, she looked behind her for a few minutes. And turned, leaving her farewell words. "Good bye, mom... Good bye, Dad.."

She got on the plane with the money she had inside of her pocket 100,000,000¥. Just enough for Japan. "To Japan sir... I suppose..."


	2. ch 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold for English.** _'Italics for thinking.'_ Regular for Japanese.
> 
> _IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt: this looks good. so let me get this straight. Mai is extremely powerful and every time she cuts her hair the power strengthens? so if Mai wasn't from Japan where was she from? and is she gaining more to revenge her mother or is it to help others so they don't suffer the same fate her and her parents did? I'm sorry I'm asking a lot of questions, I just really like the look of the story so I'm just trying to understand it. I look forward to the next chapter_
> 
> _Me: Pretty much, yeah. Your answers to the other questions shall come soon._
> 
> I do not own Ghost hunt.

I sigh as I fiddle with my brown hair. I hate my powers. I hate lying. I wish I could just scream out the truth. That I am psychic have lots of PT.. Maybe even more than Naru... Poor Naru. He has to face the consequences, like me. I plop myself on the desk infront of me with a sigh. Ayako's rambling about her 'beutiful-shopping-spree' hasn't finished yet. How long is it? How long has it been? How long have I been keeping my powers a secret? How long have lied?

Ayako summed up her story with a 'and-so-we-went-home' I giggled. She'd just loves shopping.. A flash of me and my mom shopping flashed through my mind. I mentally shook my head and put my hands to it. Why? Why am I now seeing her? I opened the book infront of me, and a picture of me as a child and my mom, two black haired children to my side, fell out. ' _Why does a picture of my mom show up now?_ '

I looked at the image. I was in the middle with a piece sign up, Gene to the left with a smile on his face, Naru to the right with a frown on his face and his arms crossed, he hasn't changed. My mom above me, her head on mine and a goofy grin.

* * *

_Back in England, a few years before her mother died,_ _Gene smiled at his brother. " **Noll, you should say hi to Mai.. She seems to be upset. After all her father just died.** " Oliver just scoffed._

_" **If she is so upset, w** **hy don't you do it then? You are better at it than me.** " The brother pouted and huffed._

_" **Buuut-** " Oliver just walked away. Gene walked up to the young girl with brown hair and kneeled down to eye level. " **Hi Mai.** " She looked over to him and sighed._

_" **Hi Gene...** " He smiled and patted her on the shoulder. She looked around for the sight of his brother than back at the twin. " **Where is Naru?** " He stopped and looked at her._

_" **Naru?** " She nodded._

_" **Yeah, your brother. That is what I call him when we are alone.** " He shook his head and laughed._

_" **That fits him perfectly.** " She smiled. " **Narcissist, Naru.. It works.** "_

_" **I know..** " He smiled and pulled her up._

_" **Come one! Let's get a picture with us and your Mom!** "_

* * *

I sighed again. ' _Why the memory?_ ' Ayako looked up at Mai. "Did you just speak?" I nodded.

"No I didnt." I sighed, put the picture into my sleeve, and plopped my head onto the desk. It gave a blunt 'bang' sound and I flinched. " **DAMN IT!** " Lin stopped typing and I stopped everything I was doing. Why did I have to speak my native language? I sat up with my head down and whispered. " **Damn it... Why now?** " John looked over to me, but before he could get me, I was gone. I used my PT to shift the air around me and get me outside the building. Suddenly something walked into me. I looked up. It was Naru, I must have scared him and came to the wrong place. I frowned and teleported to behind him.

"Where did you come from Mai?" I sighed.

" **Only from the building... Nothing special, Naru.** " I knew that at that, his eyes widened. I cursed myself than ran. He turned around towards me, the air shifting around him in realization.

" **Oh, if only I could remember where I remember you. Though English is a huge hint..** " He opened the book and started reading again. I stopped and looked over to him with an expressionless face.

" **Yeah, probably, Oliver. I know you are looking for Gene...** " His eyes widened, and I saw him stiffen.

" **H-how?** " I laughed and walked up to him.

" **You don't remember me do you?** " He looked at her for a second and shook his head.

" **I remember you, I just don't know from where.** " I pulled out the image from my sleeve and gave it to him. " **You were her! The girl Gene went searching for a few years ago**." I looked at him.

" **Gene went searching for me? No wonder you are here, to think you were looking for me... No wonder he started showing up in my dreams to give advice!** " He flinched and I covered my mouth and crawled back. I stopped walking and teleported. " **Sorry...** "

* * *

I sighed as I stopped running. I was in a clearing. I looked around me. My eyes widened. I was _there_... I stopped breathing, suddenly a blast of pure energy busted out, and I flunched. My seal was almost off. The area the energy hit, the plants grew back, they were healthy again. I looked around me, a few feet into the tree line was a pond I ran up to it and plunged in. I felt my seal fully break and shatter. I took a deep gulp of water, instead of air. I rose to the surface and coughed put the water before gasping greedily for air. I could see all of the spirits here now. My mom stood infront of me with a sad smile on her face. My father was right next to her, a proud smile on his face. I heard him as he spoke. " **I always knew you were powerful, just not this powerful. I was told by your mother that you used PT the day she died.** " He Ruffles my hair, all I felt was my hair moving and the cold most he produced. " **I am proud of you.** " I suddenly broke. My dam broke and the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

" **I am sorry dad. I couldn't save you or her!** " I finally stopped and stood up strong. " **I will help you guys pass on no matter what!** "

I heard footsteps coming my way, I look over to the source and see a panting SPR gang. "Mai!" Lin and Naru stood in the front I could tell they were masking their emotions, the tears were still on my cheeks as I looked back to my parents. I smiled at the, and I think everyone gasped. I luaghed at their reactions and turned to my parents.

" **Thank you mom, dad.** " They nodded and vanished in a pure light. I winced, suddenly feeling the impact of the PT. I felt my head get heavy as my eyelids did. I felt myself succumb to gravity and I never reached the floor. A warm pair of arms counght me before I could reach it. My mouth opened slightly as a burst of PT escaped as I fell asleep. I hope they are fine...

* * *

Mai started to fall to the floor. That idiot! I ran up and cought her. Suddenly a burst of air came from her, and knocked me onto my hide, with her still in my arms. PT... That much? I picked her up and brought her to the derection of the hospital, not before speaking though. Well not really, more like ordering. "Lin, we need to teach her how to control her PT." He nodded and looked over to the rest of the group, I looked over to them with a glare. "What are you doing? Are you going to come or not?" They ran up to us and continued.

* * *

**At the hospital**

* * *

I sat by her side reading a book, my vision ebbed and eventually fell black. ' _Darn Mai, making me Feel like I have to protect her..._ ' I fell asleep.


End file.
